Harry Potter and the Wolves
by Ayfrit
Summary: It seems that Orion will be following his foster father's footsteps as a Werewolf at Hogwarts, will Harry follow his father's by befriending him or will the fur fly between these two. TN: This is a multi-Xover of Harry Potter/Mercy Thompson/Alpha Omega, probably more Alpha and Omega/ Harry Potter for awhile.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's otherwise it belongs to the great minds of Patricia Briggs and J. K. Rowling

Harry Potter and the Wolves

_**Wake up Charles, I have work for you**_, at the first sound of Bran's voice in his head Charles was already out of bed and on the move. The tall enforcer of the Marrok's pack quickly got dressed and headed out the door to the woods behind his home. He knew it must be extremely important for his Alpha to wake him up so soon after having returned from his dealings with a rogue in Colorado, especially at such a late hour. Owing to the deep snow on the ground, it being late October in Montana, Charles decided to travel to his father's house as a wolf instead of opting for his truck. He roused Brother Wolf to help speed along the transformation.

Even though being a natural born Werewolf his transformation came quicker and more painless than others, he still needed the wolf's help after having used his form so often, so recently. He traveled quickly through the woods arriving in half the time it would have taken him by truck. He transformed again to his human form, his clothes flowing back over his formed as he walked in his father's back door. He wasn't sure where the clothes came from, but he suspected it had to do with the Salish magic from his mother, and his own rather large sense of decency.

Knowing that Leah would be up, with Bran having called him, he tread very softly. He wanted to avoid any fights with his Father's Mate if he could avoid it. He found his way back to the study where Bran was waiting for him, hunched, irately over several maps and papers on an old wooden writer's desk. He waited for the other man to speak first, not wanting to cause the already upset Alpha anymore undo stress. He casually looked at the maps scattered across the desk and found it odd that none of them were of the states but rather of the United Kingdom. Bran spoke, breaking Charles from his contemplation.

"I'm regrettably going to send you out again so soon after having just returned. It would seem we have another rogue threatening to let the world know of our existence yet again. I'm going to need you to start packing for international for this particular assignment."

"Yes Da," Charles replied, "but isn't that the Beast's territory, why are we the ones who have to take care of this particular rogue?"

Bran sighed, "It seems that the wolves that had been sent to deal with it weren't dominant enough not to be destroyed by this particular wolf, and it was found out it was turned by that rogue in Colorado you just dealt with."

"That seems clear enough, sir but what will Chastel claim when I invade his territory?" Charles quickly asked.

"It would seem he is claiming it is not in his direct territory so that isn't a problem. He just wants us to clean up this mess. Here is what I managed to get from Chastel about the rogue's whereabouts, you are allowed to deal with this problem and any surrounding issues in anyway you see fit."

Charles took the papers from his father; "I'll be in the air within the hour. One other thing Da, have you made a decision on us revealing ourselves yet?" Charles asked, for which he received another sigh from his father who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not yet, and I'll wait till we get this headache out of the way before I start on a new one, and that particular one is quite far down on the lists of headaches currently."

Charles nodded and headed for the door, only stopping for a second and sparing a glance at his Da, who looked as if he were living all his centuries of age right at that moment. He let himself out as quietly as he had entered, changed, and headed for the airstrip, and off for the UK.

* * *

A/N: Thanks in advance for any and all of you who read this. I hope I managed to catch your interest and made you hungry for more. This is my first attempt at writing something that wasn't required for a class and any suggestions and criticisms are welcome and appreciated. I'm still experimenting with formats to find one that's easy to read and I like, so bear with me.

Technical Notes: I made it when Bran speaks telepathically Italics and Bold so it was easier to identify

Next Chapter: In which two tragedies occur to two very young boys.

An outcast finds a new responsibility and of others similar but different all at the same time.

And two worlds find out about one another while still hiding from a third.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Nights

Disclaimer: The works of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling and the works of Mercedes Thompson belong to Patricia Briggs.

Chapter 2: Dark Nights Bring Bright Sunrises

It was another dark night, the moon having been hid by dark and ominous clouds that were very thick in the sky. A dark figure walked a lonely path in a small village; the wind howling with reckless abandon whipping the figures robes all about. The figure seemed anxious, its step being very quick, oddly it actually seemed to be floating more than walking, gliding along quietly through a small fence surrounding a cozy little home. A few lights could be seen from the little two story home shining happily out into the dark night, hoping to draw in a few trick or treaters, weather permitting. The lights seemed to dim as the figure in a dark robe drew itself up to the door. Ever so silently the door opened as the stranger pulled something from his robing and entered the home. Shortly after the visitor entered the small building, screams were heard coming from the house, one of a man and that of a woman with a startled child. Green flashes came from the windows in the house, followed by more yelling, sadly carried away on the wind not to alert a single soul of the dark deeds taking place. More flashing lights appeared and the house went silent, save for the single wail of an upset child. At the beginning of a final flash of green light something odd occurred, it expanded and turned to the flash of an explosion. As the blinding light cleared, all that was left of the once peaceful and happy home was a ruined house, with nothing but a child's wailing calls for its mother and father. No one to hear its cry, no one that is until a loud rumbling was heard and a large man on a motorcycle appeared at the front gate.

* * *

"That was quite the little celebration wasn't it, dear," A tall, sturdy looking man asked the woman walking next to him. The couple was walking along a dusty road passing through a heavy-forested area. A passerby who viewed these two might think that it was a father and daughter walking along had they not heard the warmth they showed each other in their conversation. The two were an odd couple the man standing tall especially compared to the shorter woman next to him.

"Yes it was," Said the woman. She was carrying what seemed to be a small bundle that every so often would appear as if it was wriggling slightly. She began to make faces into the bundle; her brilliant hazel eyes would light with happiness at the noises that would respond to each face. "It's a shame your cousin never came back after leaving so early yesterday, I do wonder if he has heard the news," she continued as she kept making faces and cooing noises at the young infant in her arms.

"You know him, always on the go doing some job for that man or another, I wouldn't doubt he's heard though after all who in our world hasn't yet?" He ran his hands through his curly brown hair, "You know we would already be back to Remus' place if we would apparate."

"No, we will not, honey you barely passed the test, and you haven't improved all that much, and I am still rather woozy from the party. There is no chance we will apparate, were you to splinch the baby it would be a rather cold and long lifetime for you," His wife scolded him. As a slight breeze started picking up, whistling through the trees causing a rather eerie rustling, the man reached his arm out and embraced his wife and child and pulled them closer to keep them warm.

He gave a slight chuckle when remembering his apparation test. "Come on, I'm not that bad an apparator…" He paused as he thought he heard something. He began looking closer at the forest surrounding them.  
"What is it?" asked the small woman, hugging her child closer to her chest.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I would swear I heard a noise that was louder than any of the rustling caused by the wind." His head moved swiftly again towards where he heard another noise. "I want you to keep behind me," He told his wife as he reached into his long robes and pulled out a slender wooden rod. She moved behind him very cautiously, with no argument, reaching for her own wand.

The sound of many small branches breaking seemed to come from all around them as the wind whipped the noise about. It was hard to tell if there were many creatures or perhaps just one ver large creature. The man spoke very quietly and hurriedly to the woman behind him. "I want you to grab my shoulder I'm going to apparate us back to the cabin, risk or no." As she approached her husband quickly she was startled and jumped back, clutching tighter to her child, as a roar among none she had ever heard ripped through the sound of the wind.

A flurry of noise came as one of the largest animals they had ever seen charged out of the woods. It appeared to be a giant wolf, a wolf that radiated power, anger, and a bone chilling hunger. As a shower of sparks began to shoot forth from the man's wand, but his arm was knocked aside as the wolf closed its gaping jaws around the poor man's throat, giving a quick jerk and snapping the spine killing him almost instantly. The man's second to last thought was amazement at how fast the creature was. His first thought was regret, a regret that tore at him worse than any injury, that he was unable to protect his family.

As she watched the murder of her husband, she couldn't help but scream as the wolf, still holding her husband's body in his mouth turned towards her. It casually tossed the body with a flick of its head and charged at her. Knocking hard into her with its shoulder it sent her baby tumbling from her arms and sending her skidding across the ground. As she stopped, the creature was upon her, tearing with both its jaws and its massive claws, through the immense pain she suddenly heard her child crying not far away from her and she prayed the creature was too busy to notice it. With out notice, the creature stopped its viscous attack and turned its head towards the noise, making the mother's heart break as she realized her prayers were not answered. The creatures swung its head back to face her were she noticed intelligence behind the eyes along with an evil that sent a shiver and a fresh wave of pain through her torn body. The wolf slowly walked over to the baby and looked back to its most recent victim to make sure that she was paying attention. It seemed to take a joy in the pain that this was causing and slowly, almost surgically, began to cut into the child with both teeth and claw while keeping it alive. Upon turning back with its blood stained muzzle to ascertain whether the female was still watching or had died it saw a flash of green, then ceased to see any more. The mother prayed she had been fast enough to stop the evil creature from touching her son. She began to pull her self towards the bundle, searching desperately for signs of life that would show him okay. She noticed that there was movement from inside and she let herself feel slight relief, knowing she didn't have long left after the blood loss from the attack and subsequent moving. She heard a second noise coming from the direction of the woods, and as quickly as she could turned herself to hopefully stop any new threat from touching her son. She steadied her wand in that direction when a man burst from the woods, a tall, pale man standing observing the tragedy before him, going even more pale.

"Oh my god," were the only things that could escape the man's lips for quite some time, until he heard a small noise from the direction of the woman and small bundle of cloth.

"R-r-remus, h-help," came the quiet cry from the dying woman's lips.

Remus Lupin rushed to the woman's side pulling his wand out in the process. "Oh my god, Alice, hold still I'm going to try and heal some of this damage,"

"Don't b-bother, I'm t-too far gone, j-just check my s-son I need to know if-f he is okay," She uttered.

Remus panicked a little more as he rushed hoping what had befallen the mother, was not the son's fate as well. He gingerly picked up the bundle of cloth covered in blood and lifted a section of blanket. He started to cry a little in relief when he saw a perfectly healthy little child wriggling in the blankets in his hands. He carefully made his way over the body of a strange man, and back to Alice.

"He's fine, Alice, just fine not a scratch on him," Remus said, looking back down at her ravaged body.

"T-t-thank you," she quietly labored too the heavens, "Hold him up for me, I don't have enough strength myself."

Remus did one better and carefully and gently as he could took her arms to wrap around the bundle and set her head against his knees as a pillow so she could see her son with her own eyes for the last time.

Silent tears ran down her face as she looked into her son's. "I love you, Orion, Always remember this," she spared just a glance back up to Remus' face, "I want you to look after him, Remus promise me that he will always have a loving parent with you."

Remus gripped his wand and grabbed her hand, and gave her an oath in the best way he could with an Unbreakable Vow.

She continued crying and gave the smallest of nods as her thanks to Remus, and with the last of her strength reached with her hand to stroke her infant's face. The child moved its hand and grabbed hold of its mother's finger as tightly as it could. With a small smile the child's mother slipped from the mortal realms to join her husband.

Remus let them stay that way as long as he could before he removed the small child from its mother's loving embrace. He slowly began to clean up the site of the tragedy, making sure that all respect was shown to all of the bodies, not recognizing the fourth person. He quickly cast preservation spells on the bodies and levitated them and traveled as quickly as he could back to his house. He was unaware of a set of eyes watching and following him the entire way.

Days later after the funerals were held, Remus found himself confronted by a strange man at his door. He looked to have some Native American, heritage and was telling him things he really did not want to hear at the moment. "I'm sorry but it is all true, and unfortunately I'm going to have to ask to examine the child, if I am correct he may have not escaped the encounter with what attacked his parents as intact as you may believe."

Remus was unsure but he gave the man the benefit of the doubt especially where he had noticed the wounds looked like a large wolf caused them. He was really, really hoping this was incorrect however as he knew what it would mean, as he lived with a curse very similar. He quickly gathered the child who was playing back in one of the spare rooms. "Come along Orion, there is a man here who wants to see you." Remus said to the young child. The boy made its way slowly over to his new guardian and made motions to be picked up. Remus came back too the door with the child in his arms.

"May I hold him," the stranger asked, "It is not vital but may help me see the answers I seek quicker." Reluctantly Remus handed Orion over, but he made sure to be close and have a hand on his wand at all times in case something started to happen. He had no need to worry though, as the man carefully held the child up and all he did was look at him. Remus more focused on the entirety of the situation failed to notice the man's eyes change color. Suddenly he noticed the child in his hands start to shift into a small wolf cub. "It seems I was correct, may I come in so we may discuss some matters. First of which my name is Charles Cornick," said the man. Remus gestured the man in as he was handed back the now young wolf. He came back to where Charles was sitting and let the pup down to the floor.

"Charles, was it, is it alright that I may ask another into this conversation, he is a man I would trust my life too and this may be important to outcomes in a world you may not be aware of." Remus asked. Charles gave this a thorough once over and nodded, warning however no more than necessary should know about this meeting. Charles was shocked to notice the man walk over to the fire and through in what seemed to be a pinch of powder into the roaring flames and then stick his head into the now emerald flames. If he had been shocked before, he was now amazed when a tall, elderly man stepped out of the fireplace with a long white beard who then took everything in smiled at the enforcer, nodded and chose a recliner to sit in and observe the coming conversation. These three men discussed the unique situation in quite a bit of detail lasting long into the night.

Upon the conclusion of the meeting after the man who had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore had left, Charles added to Remus, "I'll see you in a few years, when the child is older. Of course you'll have to come to Montana, but we'll make sure to pay your way there and back, my father will be most interested to discuss with you about your own different form of lycanthropy than ours." Remus nodded to him, still a little overwhelmed by the information that had been discussed but rather relieved that Orion would be allowed to stay with him. Because, as Charles had put it, Orion already saw Remus as pack and too have another shock put too the child this young would cause another wolf such as the one to blame for the lose of his parents.

Remus waved to the man as he departed, went back yawning to Orion's room and looked in on the sleeping child musing about the events of the last several weeks. From the missions for Dumbledore, to the lose of his best friends, to the disappearance of one of the most evil and feared wizards, to the lose of his cousin, and now to the responsibility of raising a child. Indeed it had been an eventful month.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to the readers hope you enjoy.

Next chapter: Time is spent in America learning

We meet an interesting Mechanic

And Charles gets a nickname he isn't so comfortable with.


	3. Chapter 2: Home

Disclaimer: Same as usual Harry P to JK Rowling and Mercy T to Patricia Briggs

Chapter 2: Two Misfits find a Home.

Remus spent a harrowing thirteen-hour flight trying his best to keep his 5-year-old happy.

"Papa, why are we flying over the big waters?" Came the innocent question from the little boy fidgeting next to him.

"Because, Orion, about four years ago a man made daddy promise to come and visit him in a place called Aspen Creek, Montana."

"Is that why we have to go on my birthday, because I'm this many?" Orion queried as he held up five tiny fingers.

"Yep little man that's why, that and because of your fuzzy little secret," Remus said and winked at the child, who giggled mischievously. Remus breathed a sigh of relief when the plane finally touched ground without having Orion get irritated and change mid-flight. It had almost been disastrous the one or two times it had happened in a public place before. As he stepped into the terminal, he began to wonder what he was supposed to do next the letter he received only explaining what to do to get to Montana. He grabbed Orion's hand and headed for the door carrying only his little carry on bag. After exiting the terminal he paused for a short moment to take a deep breath, he smelled the pine in the air and enjoyed the small breeze in the air.

"Nothing quite like that mountain air is there," A tall broad shouldered man with curly red hair commented as he approached them and stuck out a hand. "Colin Taggert, you can call me Tag everyone does."

Remus took the large mans offered hand. "I'm Remus, and this here is Orion," He gestured to the young kid still holding his hand. Orion not paying attention was looking at the man's shoes.

"Your missing your shoe-laces," Orion squeaked and pointed at the man's boots with his free hand.

The large man barked a laugh and looked down, "So I am, little guy, so I am, You see I have a pup around Aspen who likes to take em from me. It's a little bit of payback for when I found her and she didn't wanna be found." Tag turned his head back to look at Remus, "I'm gonna take you on up to Aspen myself and take you to Bran's, our Alpha, house and he'll talk with you and we can get everything all straightened out." Tag led them to an older style jeep and lifted Orion into the back and buckled him up safely. Remus hustled over to the passenger side and climbed in attaching his seatbelt as well. Tag started up the jeep and started out on to a main highway and headed towards the mountains. During the drive, Tag kept up a small conversation with the pale man besides him until he noticed that both passengers had nodded off and were sleeping soundly.

Tag rolled to a stop outside his alpha's house and quietly left his jeep letting his two guests sleep and strolled up to the door and knocked politely. Tag turned around to look out over the mountains he had fallen in love with since moving to the Marrok's pack, enjoying the sounds of the animals in the trees, the smell of pine and the sheer beauty of the scene. He turned again to face his Alpha when he heard the door open, many would be surprised that the man standing at the door was the most dominant wolf in North America. Many would also overlook this sandy-haired man who didn't look much older than many college students, that would be the last mistake they would have made if they had angered this man as well.

"Welcome back, Tag. Where are our European guests?" the youth queried.

Tag dropped his gaze lower than his alpha's eyes for a moment to show his respect, "They fell asleep on the drive up, I figured it was best to let 'em. They both look like they've had a rather rough time of it."

"Ah, Well if I remember correctly from what Charles told me when he returned its quite possible they have, but no matter perhaps its best we wake them now shall we." Bran stepped out onto the porch with Tag and led the way to the battered Jeep. Remus' eyes opened as the pair approached, "Why hello, it seems I dozed off are we here?"

"Indeed you have, My name is Bran, I am the Marrok here, welcome to my territory", Bran extended his hand with his greeting. Remus took the man's hand firmly and looked him in the eye as his father had taught him to do when he was growing up. "Remus," he offered.

"My apologies for having to be so strict right here at the start. As you are unaware, while I have been around long enough for dominance issues to be less problematic, many of the wolves you will meet in your stay here will see direct eye contact as a challenge. It is best that you avoid contact try instead to look at a spot just below the eyes it will cause less issues." Bran informed him

"Ah, well then my apologies and I will keep this in mind. I suppose you would like to meet my son, the reason we are here in the first place then?" Remus gestured towards the sleeping five-year-old. "This is my son, Orion Lupin."

Orion squirmed in the seat, opening his eyes he started to panic when he couldn't remember where he was and didn't see his father anywhere around. To the amazement of two of the onlookers they watched as the small boy began his change into a wolf. Within five minutes there was a small wolf tearing at the seat belt restraining it and growling at the strangers so close.

"Well that's just a shy bit slower than I've seen Charles change," chuckled Tag.

"Indeed," Bran commented "Remus I wouldn't…" he started telling the man approaching the struggling pup. "Shhh, Orion, shhh everything's okay dad is right here calm down," murmured Remus as he stepped closer to the wolf. Bran's face took a look of interest as he noticed the pup calm down almost immediately and let it be untangled from the belt and held by the thin man. "Charles was right again, he does identify with you as pack and Alpha it seems," Bran mentioned. "Very well follow me to the guest room and we'll let the little one go back to his nap while we discuss living and other arrangements that need attended to."

"Let me get these for you, seein' as you've got your hands full," Tag offered. Remus nodded his thanks and followed Bran up to the house. After laying Orion down on the queen sized bed and telling him to stay, Remus shut the door to the guestroom and went to where he had been shown the study. "Well Remus it's been an eventful couple of minutes for you, and I'm sure you have some questions, go ahead and ask." Bran said and gestured at an empty chair.

"Thank you, I'd like to know first what is going to happen with Orion, now that we are here." Bran nodded his head at the question, "A very appropriate question in view of the circumstances, my plan is to teach him control and make sure he is prepared so he never unintentionally hurts someone or reveals himself. If my memory serves, you mentioned to my son that you have a variation of our condition yourself," Bran continued at Remus' nod. "As it seems you are well aware, we can change at any instant, where you only change with the full moon, and it only took a bite to change you. In our case it takes a near death state to let the magic slip in, I have given thought to why it is your Orion survived too become like us at such a young age. You mentioned to Charles that you are a wizard. I have met a wizard or two but it seems our classification of them may have been inappropriate in light of our discovery of your own world. I presume that Orion himself is a wizard." Again a nod from Remus, "My theory is the magic involved with us managed to bond itself with the boys own innate magic allowing him to survive. I plan to invite you and your son to our pack, I am unaware of what exactly will happen when your own condition mixes with our pack magic but it will allow us to help teach Orion control he will desperately need later in his life."

"That all sounds reasonable to me, sir, but who is to teach Orion, from what I understand there are some pretty unusual rules in pack behavior and that many wolves have difficulty seeing a child instead of a wolf." Remus asked.

"I'm having Charles teach him as it seems they share many things in common including a shift time faster than most. You are also allowed to be there at all times so that any other problems can be abated with United State law and with some other wolves who won't misbehave towards children with a parent present." Bran clarified.

"Where are we to stay?" Remus asked.

"You will be staying with Charles for now and we will have a small home built for you, unfortunately you may not return to Europe for awhile. Its good we are able to teach Orion so young, but control is something that has to be tested and until I am sure of it I cannot allow Orion to be on his own even with you."

At the cannot, Remus cocked an eyebrow, "Cannot, sir don't mistake this, but if I wish to leave with my son I will, I am in full agreement with you so far. But if I see any danger posed to my son I will leave, your laws or no."

Bran's face hardened for a second and then relaxed, "I should also warn you many wolves don't take orders to well unless you're more dominant then them. I'm in full agreement with you and should you wish to leave we will let you but only if you consent to let someone go with you until Orion has steady control."

Remus thought on this a second, "seems a reasonable request, okay. Those are about all the questions I really wanted answered as of now is it all right if I go and rest with Orion."

"Go ahead and rest, tomorrow you can meet some of the pack around here, get to know them before we inform them of my request for you to join our pack."

Remus stood up and shook Bran's hand again and headed to the guestroom to check on his son and then get some long overdue sleep.

* * *

Remus mused back on the last couple of months and tested the now familiar bonds with the pack and quickly located Orion's as usual feeling the warmth of his son. He looked forward at his son who was quickly reading his way through the books he'd been given, it seemed his son had grown a love for reading faster than he would have thought possible. He felt the presence of another beside him and turned to see Charles and a rather grumpy looking teenage girl having words. "Even though your time interning as a mechanic is up, Bran says you still need watching that's why you're here to help me teach this young one, Mercy."

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it," She said as she turned towards Orion "Hey squirt time to put the books up, and learn about the wonderful world of weres."

Orion looked up at Mercy and stuck his tongue out "I only have to listen to papa and Uncle Charlie."

Mercy stifled a laugh, "What did you just call Charles?"

Orion looked at her oddly, "Uncle Charlie, Grandpa Bran said when we had that weird thingy that we are family now, I already have a papa so that makes him an uncle." He beamed as he made his argument with that five-year-old logic.

This time Mercy couldn't restrain it and burst out laughing, which doubled when she saw Charles face at his new nickname. "She is still right Orion, put the books away." Orion smiled at Charles and did as his "Uncle" said.

"Today we are going to continue our use of smell and hearing to both find individual scents and to tell if someone is lying." Charles began as the three others found various places to sit. Charles spent the next few minutes explaining the process that when others lie certain body patterns change such as breathing and pulse-rate and that as wolves we can easily pick these things up. We can even tell emotions but that is much harder and we will not cover those till much later. It is easier when you know the person more closely then with strangers but with practice even strangers can be read. This is one of the reasons why I brought Mercedes along. I am now going to write three sentences to her and she will tell each one to you twice. You are to try and tell which is the lie and which is not, you will guess once and she will tell you whether you were wrong or right. As I mentioned this is difficult to learn and I don't expect you to get it by anything but luck this first time." Charles concluded and handed a small paper to Mercedes.

While Charles had talked Orion had felt his other stir from its rest. _This brother speaks useful things to us little one, even though I am aware of these things it will do us well to have you know them as well, would you like help?_ Orion thought about it knowing that his other was very helpful when it came to his lessons. _Okay, big brother, what must I do?_ _ We must study first the one to test us notice it at a calm and regular state things will change from this when she tells us falsehoods. One will help you these first trials._ Orion began paying attention to what his sense were telling him about Mercy. He could tell that her scent was off what wolves scents were, but he ignored that for now focusing on the beating he knew was her heart and her what the rhythm of her breaths were. He did have trouble focusing however; he was after all only five-years-old.

Mercy stood up and began; "Your smell test will be finding burgers." _Truth_ rang through Orion's mind. "Your smell test will be finding hot dogs," _False._

"Now which was the truth," Charles asked.

"The one about the burgers."

"Correct, alright Mercy the next one."

"The burgers are from McDonald's," _False._ "Sage made the burger's herself,"_ Truth._

"Again, Orion, which one." Charles once more queried.

"The second one about, Auntie Sage." Orion piped with excitement. He loved Sages cooking.

"Interesting, Correct, Next."

Mercy read the final sentence. "There are traps on the course," _False._ "There are no traps on the course,"_ Odd, False._

"Now, Orion which." Charles asked.

"Umm, both were wrong," Orion replied.

"Hmmm, yes that is correct. Orion look at me," Charles commanded. As Orion turned towards Charles noticed that Orion's eyes were his wolf's amber rather than his usual hazel with flecks of amber in them. Immediately Charles understood that where he had been turned so young he had grown with a wolf himself like Charles had with Brother Wolf. "Orion, while it is smart of you to use your wolf like so, please remember we are teaching you control, you must be the one to drive your actions and only to let your wolf do so under strict supervision." Orion nodded. "Okay lets go out to the back and begin your smell course. Here you must remember that while you will be finding a scent here it will be easier because it is out of place. That is not how it always work sometimes you will have to find someone who will have been all over and that is where it will truly be a challenge."

The group headed out back and began his training anew.

**Three years later**

A knock came at their door. Remus was a little startled when he opened the door to not only find Charles looking back at him but Bran as well. He gave a polite bow to the Alpha and his second and gestured them inside. "Hello Remus, today we are going to test Orion's control in a more challenging setting. We've enrolled him in school for a week or so."

"Alright Bran, let me go and grab him," Remus headed back into the home while the two wolves stood at the door. Back in Orion's room Remus could hear music blaring, "You know Orion you play the music that loud your gonna go deaf."

"Yeah but that's what the super healing is for papa," came the reply, "what's going on I thought I didn't have any lessons scheduled for today?"

"Your right you don't it seems you get to go on a field trip instead, get some things together than meet me and your uncle on the step, and don't forget your manners we are going with the Alpha as well." Minutes later they were all piled into a sleek black Hummer.

"Alright Orion, this is going to test if you can make friends and deal with stress in a less familiar environment. This is to see if you can keep composed and others safe. If you do well we may see about letting you attend regular classes." Bran looked back to the young boy to see a small glimpse of something in the boy's eyes and the traces of a hopeful smile. "Now, the principal knows of your condition and was actually raised in Aspen Creek, if you feel yourself losing control during class I want you to go to the principal's office where we will be. During your lunch breaks your father, Charles, and I will be in various places on the grounds and I want you to run to one of us. This is an order from your alpha and you will listen too it." The last part Bran said in a stronger voice laced with the power of an Alpha.

Remus was pleased to have a rather uneventful day from that point on. He was rather impressed by Orion's control during the pre lunch period. He only jumped twice when there had been knocks at the door. He was rather pleased to find that Orion had already managed to pull the interest of quite a large group of student's, remembering that this was a good indicator that he may be a fairly dominant wolf. Things went well until the end of Orion's week at school when a few of the bigger students who hadn't liked Orion's sudden appearance and popularity. Remus started to stride forward during lunch period to disperse the friction, _**Let it be, I want to see how far his control has come, and how he handles it.**_ Remus stopped dead and watched. He couldn't help but be proud when he saw that Orion's first attempts were to stop it diplomatically, He felt the pride going until he noticed that Orion had dropped the biggest of the group in a single punch to the mouth. The following talk with the Principal (thankfully he would be allowed back, on the promise of no more fights and the child's medical bill was paid for) and ride back were very short and quiet. After they arrived home Orion, sat in the living room to await Bran's decisions.

"First Orion, what you did was wrong and you know that, but that is your father's decision. I observed the entire week and you held your control better than I could have hoped even when your temper rose enough to strike that child, you still managed to keep charge of your wolf and not do something worse. So my decision is you will be allowed to continue school if you would like, you will still have your lessons with Charles after school however. Well done kid," with that Bran nodded his farewell, and he and Charles departed leaving Orion with his father's decisions.

Three years later on Orion's Birthday

Bran continued to read through the letter he had just been presented. He set it down pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the man across from him. "Alright, it seems that as much as I would like it if you were to stay here there is still that other part of Orion's nature that needs to be addressed. We don't need anymore-unusual incidents happening like the ones that have the last couple of moons. As you saw, unusualness still tends to upset weres. I'll find out the information that I need, and I'll send it too you and Charles. I may have not wanted territories in Europe but it seems where the area is unclaimed it would be best. Charles is to be your Alpha, so you will listen to him as if he were me. You're rather lucky this man Dumbledore is as persuasive as he is or there would be no chance I would let this through." Bran sighed and propped his hands on his head. "I'm going to miss having you around Remus, visit would you and don't forget you are always a member of the Marrok pack and have family here. One more request would you wait on moving until Orion's school terms end so we can still have Christmas with the kid I've grown fond of him." Remus nodded to his Alpha stood shook the man's hand and left.

The holiday's and school term flew by too fast for Orion. He wasn't looking forward to moving back to Europe and leaving all of his friends behind. On the last day of his school year he gave a tearful goodbye to his friends, "Don't worry Mark, Julia. I'll write as often as I can, I'm gonna miss you an awful lot."

He gave his two friends quick hugs and waved to the rest of the people gathered and clambered into his Uncle's old truck. Orion sat quietly as the old truck rumbled on he thought back on how his father had mentioned that he was more than werewolf a couple times over the years that he was also a wizard. He remembered Remus doing magic quite often, it had just never occurred to him that he might be a wizard as well what with being a wolf keeping his focus so often. He just couldn't understand why he had to go to Europe, something about that's where his name was written down so that's where he had to be trained. He rested his head in his chin and stared out the window, he wondered what this wizarding world was gonna be like.

* * *

Thanks for waiting, this chapter just kept wanting to pull me up short. But here it finally is. Read and enjoy. My gratitude for the reading and if you can find it in your heart to review I wouldn't turn that away either :D

Next Chapter: Learning of old prejudices.

An interesting boy at the zoo.

Travel with a giant.


	4. Chapter 3: Ain't Montana

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Nothing! :D

Chapter 3: We Ain't in Montana Anymore.

Remus was glad to see his home again. It may be a tiny little shack but it was his, and he'd spent a lot of time to earn even that much. He, Charles, and Orion began unpacking their belongings as soon as they arrived; Remus realized the old saying was true you always bring more home than you remember packing as he looked at his respectable sized wardrobe now. He sighed as he realized he would be needing to expand his home as well as pick up new furniture, especially if this was going to be the Alpha's home. He was slightly confused when he heard what could only be described as a rather polite knock on his door. He hadn't let anyone besides Dumbledore and the Marrok's pack know that he had moved back to Europe. Before he could get out of his room, he heard the door open and a high-pitched girly voice ask, "Hello, My name is Dolores Umbridge. I am here as a representative of the Ministry of Magic. We have been alerted that one Remus Lupin has returned to this address is this true?"

"May I ask why you wish to see him?" Remus heard Charles ask in his slow calculated voice.

"That is a matter between Mr. Lupin and the Ministry, now are you going to bring me Mr. Lupin or am I going to have to forcibly search the premises." The woman and been so interested in her duties she failed to notice the flash of changing color in Charles eyes.

"Madam I must inform you that, are you to try and use force I will protect myself, and unless Mr. Lupin, if he is here, wishes to present himself I will not release any information about his whereabouts without a warrant from the authorities." Remus stepped around the corner at these words staying back in the shadows. He noticed that Umbridge had began to puff herself up and try to gather more of a presence to herself to try and compete with the aura of dominance leaking from his new Alpha.

Remus stepped forward and gently laid a hand on his Alpha's shoulder, making certain to keep his eyes trained on the toad-like woman standing before him. "It's alright Charles, she speaks for the ministry, I'll hear what she has to say." Umbridge seemed to deflate a bit when she was not able to begin laying into the big man about duty and what is proper and obstructing the authorities. She had failed to realize what kind of danger she had been when she had managed to irritate the Alpha.

She turned to Remus and began her tirade with a new target, "Mr. Lupin you should make sure your guests know how to respect the authorities and representatives of the ministry. However, my visit is not to teach etiquette to foreigners, but to inform you a new law has been passed for all werewolves." With that last word, they both could here the disdain for them. "You are now not allowed to leave the country without going and obtaining certification that they are able to keep themselves in control and safe amongst foreign peoples both magical and muggle. I was sent to inform you, as it seems you had indeed vacated your current place of residence and have not been back for several years. We would like to know where you have been and why."

With the last few words Remus had to hold back a large sigh of exasperation. He should have known this would happen especially when he had heard that Umbridge had made it to a place of power within the ministry. He calmly addressed the woman, "Thank you for informing me, however, the law was not in place before I left, and so my business is exactly that my business, I shall make sure to inform the ministry shall I find I have need to leave the country again. We have just arrived home as I'm sure your aware and we still have work that needs to be seen to, so I must insist that we bring this to an end and I wish you a good day."

Umbridge looked startled at the sudden dismissal, "Very well, good day too you," She spoke as if she had been the one to dismiss them instead of the reverse. She turned and walked beyond the confines of the small fence and vanished with a small pop.

"Who was that pops," came a small voice from behind the two wary men at the door.

"That was a very good example of the prejudice that still inflicts our world, Orion. This is something that I've never really discussed with you as you already had enough issues with trying to keep your secret, but in the wizarding world there are werewolves. Many people are very afraid of us, and react much like Ms. Umbridge just did; this is why you must continue to guard who you are. Many won't understand and you would be shunned and feared at school." Remus looked at his son. He saw that Orion understood, but was still shocked at the woman's hidden display of hatred. "There are several other things than just werewolves that are treated like so, and unlike you they are unable to disguise who they are." Remus said trying to mitigate his son's fears. "You're going to see other wizards treat many others around them with disdain because of their ancestry, something they have no control over. However, you'll also find many wizards who will look past things, like blood or conditions like ours and see the person underneath. When you do I want you to make sure you hold on to those people, because truer friends you'll never have. Trust me on that, I was lucky enough to find a few myself." Remus smiled as he remembered his childhood friends. Orion looked at his father's face and nodded, "Alright papa, if you say so."

Charles looked on at this display between father and son and remembered times when his own father and grandfather had taught him just like Remus was doing now. He finally spoke breaking the moment, "Orion, lets finish getting unpacked today, and while I go into the city to speak with some colleagues and contractors tomorrow, I'll drop you and Remus off at the zoo. I know how much you've always loved animals, and I found out that there is an excellent one nearby." Orion rushed back to his room and started in on the momentous labor with renewed vigor. Remus looked at Charles, "You know he isn't going to be able to sleep tonight right?" Charles smiled in reply.

"Yes, but you can tell he is still missing his friends, maybe he will feel better if he has an opportunity to meet some new kids his age." Upon hearing this Remus let a small sigh out, "Yes but he is also going away to school for the majority of a year, he isn't going to be able to make much of a friendship between now and then." "Do not worry, it should take his mind off of the move either way." Charles said trying to calm Remus' fears.

The next day, Remus and Charles were in the little side kitchen eating when Orion walked in rubbing his eyes trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind. He slowly made his way to the fridge and cupboard, making cereal. He was on his fifth bowl, when Remus finally spoke, "Orion, I want to let you know that, you need to be careful, even if your able to detect someone is magic, you can't talk about the Wizarding world, there are way to many muggles about that will hear you." Orion looked up from his cereal and nodded at his father. "Okay, I want you to try to make some friends."

Charles started cleaning up his dishes, "Alright, our ride is headed down the drive. Grab your things." Orion hurried back to his room and grabbed a small backpack, filled with small things to eat over the course of the day to help avoid the issues that came with a hungry, cranky werewolf. It also contained a small map of the area and small scraps of cloth from both his father, and Charles clothes so that he would be able to find them. Some of his favorite books were also in plastic bags in case of a spill of the edibles in it. He grabbed a small windbreaker off the back of one of the small chairs in his room, and headed to the door with the small bag in tow. Charles and Remus both stood patiently on the porch for Orion, when he arrived the small group of wolves headed to the car that had arrived. "Uncle Charlie, how are we going to be able to afford all of the improvements to the house?" Came a small voiced query.

"I'm the pack's financier, Orion. When you live as long as most of us your able to bring more meaning out of things like long-term investments, we have no worry about running out of money." Charles answered in his strong steady voice, "Oh," was the only reply. The rest of the short journey went by in relative silence only broken by the small chatter coming from the radio. Charles took out a small bill roll of money and handed it to Remus, "This should handle anything you find you will need to spend money on, including the entrance fee." Remus took the money and pocketed it as the small car rolled up to the entrance of the zoo letting father and son out. The pair approached the gate, paid the small fee, and entered the park. Once inside, Orion was washed over with all the scents, sounds, and sights of the bustling zoo. He could easily identify some of the smells coming from the park as ones he had grown accustomed to in Montana; he grabbed Remus' hand and began to tug the man towards the familiar scents. They soon found themselves in front of enclosures of bear, wolves, deer, and mountain lions. "Missing Aspen, aren't you." Remus said, the small boy looked a little crestfallen and nodded his head "Don't let it get you too down, you'll find your going to really enjoy Hogwarts, I know I did, even with my condition. You'll have new friends in no time and you're old friends aren't just gonna forget you. I'll even show you how you can write your friends even faster than by using snail mail." Orion looked up at his father his hazel eyes filling with tears and embraced the thin man in a tight hug as he fought back the tears and feelings of loneliness.

Rubbing his son's sandy blonde hair Remus said, "Its okay, Orion just let it all out right now you'll feel better in a moment." Orion started sobbing quietly letting the smells of home and his father bring him feelings of safety to dispel his loneliness. Remus looked down at his son and rubbed his back as Orion slowly stopped crying. Orion mumbled through his father's shirt, "Don't tell Uncle Charlie I cried, I want to be an Alpha someday and strong Alphas don't cry." Remus let loose a small chuckle as he heard his son's attempt to sound determined while his voice cracked from crying, "Don't worry your secrets are always safe with me. All right, I think we've spent long enough embraced in the past how about we go and get some lunch." He felt his son nod against his stomach as he still held him. The little family slowly made its way out of the animals of North America and headed towards the zoo restaurant.

While eating, Orion marveled at the amount of people and conversation around him. He heard it all the couple sitting in the wall their voices filled with joy as the wife revealed to her husband that she was pregnant. The family of five, a couple of tables over, with one of the boys throwing a fit because his dessert didn't have enough ice cream on top. A couple and their small boy with a small stuffed tiger with him, to which the child was talking animatedly to, the parents talking about how lucky they had been to win the free trip to Europe. Remus turned to his son whose head had been swiveling back and forth nonstop since they had entered the restaurant. "Orion I'm getting worn out that last cycle really wore me out," the cycle to which he was referring being the lunar cycle that had happened only a couple of days before they left. "I'm going to wait outside the restaurant, on one of those benches in the shade and read for awhile. Why don't you see if you can go and make a friend like Charles asked you to." Orion was a little saddened but he understood, and nodded a bit glumly at Remus.

Remus looked at his son's sullen response and said, "Try to cheer up a little bit, it will help you make a new friend easier." Orion threw on a small smile as they started to leave the restaurant behind the tantrum kid, and family. Now that he was closer to the family he was able to notice that it was quite possible that it was only a family of three and two friends. The father and mother were quite physical opposites, the man being a very short, round person, while the wife was a tall, thin lady with a long neck. He decided to call them the Walrus man and Giraffe lady. He looked at the boys next the one he could definitely tell was theirs as he had the same shape as his father, from what he could remember hearing from that table he knew this boy ate a lot. The other boys where quite a contrast to him one looked like a little bit of a rat, while the other just looked mistreated, wearing nothing but what looked like ragged clothes meant for a baby whale not a boy. For the round boy and the rat he decided to call them Wilbur and Templeton from the book Charlotte's Web.

He began to follow this little group; every so often he would catch the scent of something he wasn't familiar with coming from the group. Watching them he noticed that the boy wearing the too big clothes had started to drag a little behind the group avoiding the other two. He could hear Templeton and Wilbur speaking, "This is getting boring we need to find something more dangerous, who wants to look at antelope," came from Wilbur, shocking Orion he hadn't believed that the round boy could string more than two words together. Templeton piped up with, "well we could always start playing hit Harry," "Maybe later, I want to use that as a last resort, come on I think I see the tiger pit." The two boys tore off to the large enclosure off to the right while the Walrus and Giraffe toddled after them and the third boy, whom Orion guessed was the Harry they were referring to, slowly shuffled after them. Orion wasn't much a fan of letting others get picked on, especially one that looked like he had it tough already. Then and there he made the conscious decision to try and make friends with the boy even if only for the day. He quietly approached the boy as he stood far to the right of the little group looking down into the pit. "So why are you standing all the way over here and not next to your parents?" Orion asked the small boy. The boy turned to look at Orion, he noticed that behind the large glasses with tape on them the boy had bright emerald eyes. "Oh they're not my parents, just my Aunt and Uncle.

"Really, well I guess that explains why you don't look like either of them."

"Yeah their only child is Dudley over there," Harry pointed over to Wilbur.

"That's his name," Orion chuckled, "I was gonna call him Wilbur, because he reminds me of a pig, Like the pig from Charlotte's Web." He said smiling.

Harry laughed at that, "Well he definitely eats like one, just don't let him hear you call him a pig he's a bit of a bully and would try and hurt you."

"Ah I'll be alright, I can take care of myself."

Harry took a second look at this strange boy. He noticed that the boy did look pretty big, with sandy blonde hair, and large hazel eyes. Definitely not like a kid that Dudley and his gang would pick on especially if it were only Dudley and Piers. The two of them slowly began forming a tentative friendship as they walked back behind Harry's Aunt and Uncle. Harry seeing a boy who wasn't afraid of Dudley and Orion seeing a boy that needed help and was just as lonely as Orion was.

Harry noticed that Piers had looked back to check on something and noticed that someone had actually been speaking with Harry. He leaned over and whispered something to Dudley who turned around with a glint in his eye. Seeing a chance to torment harry some more by discouraging someone to be his friend he started to waddle back towards his cousin. Harry started to get nervous when Dudley approached them thinking he was about to say goodbye to the only person who would speak to him without being afraid. Dudley waddled right up to Orion and began to poke him in the chest with one round finger.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Harry alone and get out of here."

"Yeah and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop poking me, Wilbur" Orion replied not stepping back even an inch from the surprising force of the pokes. He could smell that the other boy had moved around to behind him and Harry. A brief look of confusion passed over Dudley's face at having been called Wilbur. "My name's Dudley not Wilbur."

"Really, well I like Wilbur better since you remind me of Wilbur the pig."

"Don't call me Wilbur," Dudley poked the boy with each word.

"And I told you don't poke me, Wilbur," Orion growled.

"Don't Call Me Wilbur," Dudley snarled, "Piers grab him were teaching him a lesson about calling me by my name." Dudley curled up his meaty fist to punch at Orion when Piers grabbed him from behind. Orion jerked his arms free of Piers grasp, looked up to see if the Parents were still looking elsewhere. When he noticed that they were, he grabbed the fist coming at him, twisted it and forced Dudley's arm behind him and swept his feet out from underneath him, while helping him fall so not to hurt him. When Dudley was flat on his stomach, Orion sat on his back and looked towards Piers who had his hands up in surrender.

"Now I'll let you up, but you leave Harry and me alone, and don't poke me again got it."

Dudley mumbled his agreement from his position, and scrambled to be in front of his parents with Piers. Harry just stood their stunned at the display, which hadn't taken more than ten minutes. "Told you I could take care of myself," Orion said while smiling at Harry. Harry just looked stunned nobody he had ever known stood up to Dudley, Orion just laughed at Harry's look as they headed towards the Reptile house with the others. They slowly stopped in front of the Python case, they heard Dudley order his father to make the snake move, and when nothing worked they moved on. Harry stopped at the case and looked in, Orion moved slowly away to a case next to it to look at a snake inside that the plaque said was native to the Western Region of the U.S. namely the northern parts of Idaho and Wyoming and all of Montana. The area suddenly became a whirlwind of confusion as Orion smelled that odd smell again and looked over at Harry to see a large Python slithering out of its now windowless case and head for the door, causing all kinds of panic on its way by. Harry and his family were whisked out of the Reptile House by the management leaving Orion by himself. Orion still slightly confused waited for an hour to see if they would be coming back and when they didn't he went to find Remus.

When he found his dad he noticed that he was snoozing on the bench where he had said to Orion he would be waiting. He gave his father a gentle shake to awaken the older wolf. Remus stirred and noticed his son's grim mood, "Would you like to go home now?" Orion only nodded in response. Remus went to find a payphone and gave a call to the number, which had been with the bill roll he had been given. Shortly the driver from before rolled to the front entrance and made the journey back to the small house that was their new home. "Would you like to talk about it?" Remus ventured, Orion just shook his head no. Noticing his son's slow slide back into the loneliness that had been surrounding him since the move, he put his arm over Orion's shoulder and just held him on the drive.  
Orion kept to his room for the next few weeks, only showing himself when Remus or Charles called for him and when the full moon had arrived. He sent a few letters to his old friends using an Owl like Remus had shown him, he always waited anxiously for a reply. As this behavior moved on from weeks to a month Remus called his son out to the small living room. "Orion, we need to discuss Hogwarts, here read this," Remus handed the second piece of parchment that had come with Orion's letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. "Those are your school supplies, unfortunately, most of the people know who I am and what I am, so I think it would be best if I didn't go with you on your first trip." Orion's mouth began to open in objection to this, "Hold on their son, its just the way its going to have to be thankfully there is a friend of the family that has some business in Diagon Alley that said he would be willing to take you." Orion closed his mouth and just stood there and nodded slowly at this seeing that he would be unable to change is father's mind. "Don't be too disappointed, Orion in fact this friend of mine is going to be coming over shortly so you can meet him, so it won't make you feel like you'll be with a stranger. Just so you know he is as big a fan of animals as you are, and I do mean big." Remus chuckled at his joke, "You'll understand what I mean when he gets here," he said when he noticed his son's confusion. They heard a pop come from outside that was soon followed by rather loud footsteps. When the footsteps reached the door, there was a loud boom as the door started to shudder in its frame from some kind of massive force hitting it. Charles came rushing from his room where he had been napping, a growl escaping his throat at the threat this noise could signify. "Charles, it's my friend." Charles slowed his approach to the door as he heard Remus. Remus quickly moved to open the door and let his friend in. When Orion saw the man that ducked into the house, he realized that his father was right he did understand the joke. The man was a giant easily dwarfing even Charles. His face was covered in a bushy beard that ran into a similar mane of hair. He stood there and took off his massive brown coat shook it off and threw it over his arm. "Allo, Remus how've yeh been."

"Not bad Hagrid, you?"

"Can' complain, It's nice to see yeh again."

"You too friend, you too how are things back at Hogwarts."

"Good as ever, I've been travelin' for a bit, mind if I were ta sit down."

"Not at all, by all means, Hagrid this is Charles," Remus said gesturing at his Alpha, "And this is my son."

"Blimey, Remus when did yer get married." Hagrid asked shocked.

"Ah, well old friend its not quite like that," Remus said taking a seat himself. "There was an accident with his folks, so I've been taking care of him."

"Sorry ter here that, who were they?"

"Do you remember my cousin? It was him and his wife."

"Ah, good people. I'm sorry boy, I remember yer dad, pretty well, he was like me loved animals of all sorts."

"Thank you, sir." Orion said.

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does." The giant replied.

"Thank you Hagrid, my name is Orion."

Orion sat and listened as his dad and Hagrid talked late into the night about old times and the state of the Ministry amongst many other things. Orion was still wary of the big man but he felt that he had a good heart. He was surprised to find that even his wolf was warm to the man, even if still cautious because of the fellow's size. Hagrid started getting up, "Well it's been nice ter meet yeh all, and see yeh again Remus, but its best I be settin' off."

"Nonsense friend, if its alright with Charles, I'm sure you noticed the new renovations why don't you take one of the spare rooms." Remus offered. Charles simply nodded his head at the idea, having found that he was rather fond of the big man himself. "Well if yer insistin'," Hagrid thanked them and followed Charles back to one of the bigger bedrooms. "So what do you think of him, Orion?"

"He seems like a pretty nice guy." Orion replied

"Yeah, he's a good man." Remus said, "But its time for bed for all of us I think, get to bed son I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay pops, love you."

"I love you too son."

In the morning, Orion awoke to the sound and smells of breakfast being fixed. He could hear his father and Hagrid talking in the kitchen. "Thanks again for lettin' me stay, Remus." Came the big mans voice. "Think nothing of it old friend." Orion came out to the dining area to see piles of eggs, bacon, and banana pancakes. "Go ahead and eat up Orion." Orion made himself a plate and then looked up at the big man, questions starting to fill the youths eyes. "What do you do at Hogwarts, Hagrid?"

"Oh I'm the keeper of keys and grounds."

"So what's that?"

"Oh, I manage the grounds, more or less. Make sure things are okay in the forest on the grounds."

"There's a forest on the school's grounds?"

"Yep, it's a pretty big one to, course its off limits to yeh students."

"Why is that?"

"Well, plenty o' things in there that, aren't exactly friendly to students."

"Like what?"

"Bigger magical animals, some say there's werewolves, I know of the acromantulas, stuff like that."

"Oh, so what is your business in Diagon Alley?"

"A few errands for the Headmaster is all, got ter send letters to a student that hasn't been getting his, an' go an' get him if that don't work. Then I have ter pick up something from Gringotts. Fact if yer like you can help me with the letters, I'm not so good with writin' myself."

"Sure, what's Gringotts?"

"It's the wizard's bank. Yer sure askin' a lot o' questions, don't yer know about this stuff."

"No, I grew up in the states among non-magic folk."

"Ah, makes sense. So that's where you disappeared to, Remus."

"Yep, had some business that took awhile." The thin man said through his breakfast. Charles walked in to the room and began to fix himself a plate. "So is that where yeh met, Charles here?"

"Mm-hmm. Now who's full of questions there, Hagrid."

Hagrid laughed, "Yer right."

After breakfast, Hagrid pulled out a large stack of letters and began writing an address on them. He passed a slip of paper and a stack of letters over to Orion. "This is the address, write it on yer letters there, and if he doesn't get them by this evening we'll go and give a letter ter him personally." After what felt to Orion like ages, they had made it through the large stacks and had them sent of some by mail others by magic to which Orion was told not to mention. "Not allowed to strictly speakin', but I can while I'm on this job."

"Don't worry sir, your secrets are safe with me."

"I don' doubt with yer dad an' all," he chuckled.

Hagrid kept checking a small watch, though it wasn't the face he was looking at, but the large crest on the back of the watch. "Why do you keep checking that watch Hagrid."

"The crest on the back is charmed to glow if the student gets their letter, but it looks like we're gonna have ter give him 'is letter personally," Hagrid rumbled. "Is it alright with you Remus, it bein' so late, if I take Orion overnight." Hagrid failed to notice Remus' quick glance to Charles who gave the slightest of nods. "Of course old friend, it won't be a problem." Hagrid stood and started back to his room, while Charles and Remus took Orion aside.

"Alright Orion, the full moon is not due for a couple of weeks yet, so you should be fine, but I want you to keep tight reins on your control and no accidents." Orion just nodded soberly knowing that if he wasn't careful someone may lose their life. Hagrid reappeared and said his farewells and motioned for Orion. "Alrigh' I'm gonna try and apparate, so hold tight and don't break my concentration, this is tricky an' I'm not all that good at it." Orion only nodded and gripped the large mans arm. Orion felt a sudden pressure as if he were being squeezed everywhere at once until he would pop, startling both him and his wolf, and as quickly as the pressure came it was gone again.

_One would appreciate if we would not do that again._ Orion couldn't help but agree with his wolf on that. When he looked up at Hagrid, he noticed that the large man looked a bit green under his bushy hair and beard too. "Not my favorite form o' travel, but it works." Hagrid had to practically yell as the rain that was pouring on the island to which they had arrived immediately drenched them. Only a single structure stood out as a sanctuary against the weather.

"Alright, let's go and give him 'is letter shall we."

* * *

Well here it is, Sorry about the wait and thank you for your patience. Any constructive criticism would be welcomed. If you have any suggestions or questions I'd love to hear them.

Next Chapter: Dudley starts to look more like Wilbur.

Tapping bricks leads to a whole new world.

Adventure begins by walking through walls.


	5. Chapter 4: Through the Brick Walls

The usual Disclaimer, I don't own a damn thing :P

Pre-chappy author note, sorry this has taken so long life got very interesting, school, work and getting engaged take their toll on most people and especially on procrastinators like me :P I was going to mark direct quotes but it started to take more space then I felt it needed so a heads up if you recognize the words directly I most-likely didn't write them.

Chapter 4: Through the Brick Walls

The storm raged as the two mismatched figures approached the small rickety shack. In the meager shelter of the door way Hagrid lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Orion barely picked up the sound of someone asking about a cannon on the inside as Hagrid brought his large hand down on the door again. Hearing what he thought was people scuffling around inside and something about arms, he silently cursed the sounds of the storm drowning out everything. Hagrid, tired of knocking, brought his giant hand back in a fist and drove it into the door causing the door to come off the hinges and collapse back into the little building.

Standing behind Hagrid he could hear some small gasps of those in the small house when they saw the massive size of the man standing before them. Orion pushed slightly against Hagrid trying to urge him inside. He wasn't bothered too much by the cold, but he was getting awful tired of the wet. Hagrid taking the signal from the small boy to enter into the shack he squeezed his immense form through the small entryway. He turned back and motioned Orion in, when Orion complied he bent down and lifted the door up and placed it back into its housing, dropping the noise from outside partially. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bleak lighting in the small room, Orion could only make out the forms of two adults one quite a bit bigger than the other, and two smaller forms who followed the same pattern.

"Anyone care for a cup o' tea?," Hagrid asked the room, completely ignoring the small rifle in Vernon Dursley's thick paws. Orion gave a small, "I would, sir."

"Enough wit' the sir, Orion, what did I tell yeh it's Hagrid." The large man moved over to the couch and motioned for Dudley to move over a bit. Dudley, instead, squeaked and ran to hide, rather poorly, behind his mother. "An' here's Harry." He smiled down at the small figure. Orion's vision finally having cleared noticed who the family in the hut was. He quickly tried to shake the stunned look off of his face. When he saw Harry, he strode across the room and demanded, "Where the hell did you disappear to!" Harry couldn't help but stare a little stupidly at the boy in front of him, having not noticed that there had been a second person when his full attention had been on the gargantuan man who had broken down the door. He could only stutter out what he felt was a rather pitiful excuse about being rushed by the Dursleys straight home then being locked in his cupboard.

"Wait did you just say locked in a cupboard?" Orion asked a little stunned.

"Yeah, that's my room at my Uncle's." Harry said.

A look of fury arose on Hagrid's face, "Yeh locked up yer own flesh and kin?" He roared.

"That is none of your business, you freaks left him on our doorstep it was our hope that we would keep him from becoming a freak as well, but if he did than he would be where freaks like him belonged, kept safely away from decent folk," blustered Vernon as he waved his small rifle around. Hagrid turned on the huddling trio, drawing an umbrella now quite familiar to Orion. Advancing he used the umbrella to swat the rifle out of Vernon's hands. He stabbed his umbrella at the trio, which began to spark. Sweeping it up above his head and bringing it back down to point at the Dursleys he shouted in a voice loud enough to deafen everyone's hearing. A blinding light filled the room, as it cleared they noticed the Dursleys crumpled on the ground unconscious, as the group watched, the Dursley's began to shrink and change until amongst a pile of clothing laid three guinea pigs.

"That's gonna be some trouble," sighed Hagrid. He proceeded to pulled out a collapsible cage and nudged the unconscious rodents into the cage with the tip of his umbrella. Sitting down on the vacant couch, that gave out a loud groan to accepting the new load, Hagrid let out a large sigh and began to rub his head. Harry stood and stared mouth gaping open, struggling to find something to say. Finally, having thought of something, "what just happened?" tumbled out.

"Magic, Harry, kind of like when you made the glass disappear back at the zoo." Orion said. He looked concernedly at Hagrid who was still rubbing his head. "Magic? That isn't real, it can't be." "Well I'd say after what you just saw you might want to rethink that." Orion pointed out. "Harry, yer a wizard. If yeh think of it I'm sure yeh can think of something yeh've done that was strange or unusual." Hagrid said after he finally came out of his stupor. "All right boys I know yer got some questions fer me but lets put 'em off til' mornin', yer can kip under me coat it'll be tight but yer should manage."

The two boys, squeezed themselves under the coat and laid down on the floor Harry quickly drifted off to sleep. Orion laid there listening to the ocean pound away at the island using the tempo to fall to sleep. Late in the night, Orion startled awake as Harry flinched away from him. He heard in his mind _Little one this pup has suffered much we will protect him as is right. Pups should play and learn not be treated in such ways. Now close your eyes, time now for rest._ He felt his wolf lean against his conscious and he drifted back to sleep. He felt himself shaken awake in the morning. He jumped a little he should have woke long before anyone could have come that close. He found Harry sitting on the couch looking somewhat shell shocked. "Hagrid, what's the matter with Harry?"

"We've been talking and its a bit much ter process, we'd have woken yeh but yer looked so tired, thought it best ter let you sleep. But I think it best ter be on our way now, need ter turn these lumps of filth over ter the right people and get yer things." He helped Orion up, shook out his coat and put it on. "We aren't going to apparate again are we Hagrid, I'm not sure my stomach could handle it." He felt an agreeing growl from the wolf who was curled in his mind. "Nah, I think we'll borrow the boat sitting outside."

Harry pulled slightly out of his shock and gave a quizzical look and quickly asked, "Whats apparate?"

"Form of wizard travel, bit like being sucked through a straw really." Hagrid said and laughed as he noticed Orion's face pale, who added. "Yeah if you mean one of those little coffee stirring straws." The group stepped outside of the shack and piled into the little boat. Hagrid quickly siphoned the water in the bottom of the boat and set the oars to rowing towards the mainland, once again stressing not to mention the use of magic. Harry began to question Hagrid once again while Orion pulled a small plastic bag from his pocket and retrieved the book inside and started to read.

He listened to the conversation as they sped across the water. He perked up when he heard them turn to dragons and about said something, when he noticed they had finally arrived at the harbor. They made there way into London, while they traveled on the train Hagrid had Harry look over his list. Orion made sure to double check that his current book had been the one with the list as his bookmark. As they walked through London's Underground, Orion couldn't help but chuckle every time Hagrid commented on the "oddness" of muggles.

"You know non-magic folks are more inventive and creative then you think Hagrid. My uncle showed me what they were working on at one of the companies he had invested in. It was like a regular telephone but it was smaller and it is supposed to work anywhere."

"Telephone? Whats that?"

"Hmm, well it lets two far away people to talk to each other like they were standing next to each other."

"See what I mean what silly things these muggles do ter compensate." Orion couldn't help but roll his eyes, he thought it had been a brilliant idea.

Hagrid led them to a small doorway nestled between a book shop and a record shop. He stepped forward and opened the portal to a bustling pub filled with people. Harry quickly stepped in, but Orion hesitated, "Uh, Hagrid I really don't do well with crowds and tight spaces."

"Don't yer worry Orion yer dad mentioned something about that we just have ter pass through to get the alley," Hagrid laid an oversized hand on the boy's shoulder and led him into the pub. He quickly took the lead so that there was a wake large enough for the boys to follow comfortably in. "The usual Hagrid," called out an old bartender who was wiping down some mugs with a rag. "Not right at the mo' now Tom got some errands ter run." Orion had just passed through the back doorway that Hagrid had opened from them, when hearing a gasp and mug shattering he turned around. "Bless my soul that's Harry Potter," The old bartender pointing towards Harry who had fallen a few steps behind Orion. There was a lurch of chairs and a swarm began to converge upon Harry. Orion had a hard time hearing anything in the throng of voices and feeling all the bodies pressing their way towards the boys he backed farther into the alley, hoping that the commotion would settle fast. The crowds did slowly retreat as Hagrid thundered about errands and business to attend to. Hagrid slowly extracted Harry and shut the door behind him. "Sorry about that boys," Hagrid said somewhat pink in the face having not expected quite that reaction to Harry. "Let's see if this makes up fer it," He quietly pulled out a now familiar pink umbrella and began to tap bricks. Suddenly the bricks began to wriggle and rearrange into an ornate archway.

The two young wizards looked on into a long winding alley studded with various shops, sounds of owls swooping through the air carrying letters to and fro rushing out to meet them, cats wound themselves between the legs of the busy patrons of the alleyway. There were large groups of people scattered all about, much like a large group of boys with their noses pressed up against a large window display. "Its the newest model, supposed to be the fastest broom yet." Harry, his curiosity getting the better of him, craned his neck to see a slick, polished broom with glinting gold lettering heralding it as the Nimbus 2000. "Hagrid, do people actually ride brooms."

"Merlin, I forget how much yer don't know. Yep some wizards do, yer father was pretty good at it actually. There's a sport actually played completely on brooms, wasn't any good at it, meself a bit too big to ride."

The trio walked passed several shops, an apothecary, a potions supply shop with gleaming cauldrons out front, a large book store, and a large shop with a ornate sign that said Zonko's Joke Shop. Both boys heads swiveled back and forth trying to see as much as they could till Orion spoke up, "Hagrid, why aren't we going into any of the shops, didn't my uncle give you some money?"

"Well o' course he did Orion, just they don' accept muggle money we have ter stop by Gringotts and get yer money changed to wizards money." At these words Harry looked down and started to scuff his feet. "Hagrid, I don't have any money and after the way we left the Dursley's they aren't going to pay for any of it."

"Don't worry 'bout it Harry, yer don't think yer parents left yeh nothin' did yeh. We'll stop by yer vault and get yer money." The big man led the youths towards a large, elegant white building. They stopped briefly so the boys could read the large words written on the second set of doors on the inside of the little breezeway. The trio breached the inner doors and found themselves amongst small creatures with pointed teeth and long pointed ears, arranged behind desks and long counters. Harry let out a low whistle and quietly asked "What are they?"

"It might be safer ter ask who are they to their faces, but they are goblins, smart they are, nobody I'd trust more with me money." Hagrid replied. They approached a desk where the teller gave them a gruff, "What do you want?" Hagrid quickly explained that he had business for Dumbledore and that they needed to get money from both a vault and have some muggle money exchanged. "Very well, if you and Mr. Potter will accompany Griphook, I will attend to Mr. Lupin's needs." After the others had left following a rather abrupt looking goblin, the teller explained that Gringotts had been contacted earlier and that the money they were exchanging today would mostly go into Remus' vault and that enough to cover school costs would be left out. Hagrid and Harry showed up a few minutes after he had finished, Harry looking awestruck and Hagrid looking green. As they left the bank, Hagrid asked the boys, "How about we get yeh boys some lunch?" As the boys nodded their agreement, Harry asked, "Us aren't you gonna have some too?"

"Nah, them carts always set my stomach turnin', I'm gonna get myself a drink at the cauldron while you boys finish eatin'." The trio walked down the twisting alley until they arrived at a small patio in front of a restaurant. Hagrid noticing that the inside of the restaurant seemed rather busy sat the boys at a small round table on the patio and went inside to look for a server. Coming back outside with a short teenage waitress with braided brunette hair in tow, Hagrid handed Orion a small stack of galleons and said, "This should cover it, if'n I don't get back 'fore yeh boys are done, go over to Madame Malkin's an' get yer robes." He pointed to the shop with a large sign and several witches walking out to make sure the boys knew where to go and left them to order. The waitress handed over two menus and asked them if they would like anything to drink, both boys asked for water. She left and came back a few minutes later with their drinks, "Are we ready to order?" Orion ordered their largest cheeseburger with fries cooked rare, and Harry wasn't very hungry so only ordered a small chicken basket. She came back with the food and sat it down when she sat down Harry's she noticed the scar on Harry's forehead and squealed, "Your Harry Potter, oh my gosh can I get your autograph?" She started to pat her small apron looking for a spare piece of paper or napkin, but to her dismay she couldn't find any and said, "Hold on just one second, I need to go grab a piece of paper," Turning to dash into the restaurant, she was surprised when a rather strong grip had her wrist. She looked over her shoulder into the pleading, hazel eyes of the boy with Harry Potter, "Please miss, don't tell anyone inside who he is, I'll make sure to leave you an extra large tip just don't tell anyone please." She couldn't help but nod to this young boy who looked so afraid that they would be discovered for who Harry was.

Orion sat down and breathed a sigh of relief when the waitress gave her nod and scurried away. "Orion can I ask you a question?" Harry ventured once Orion looked calm again.

"Sure, but I get to ask you one to."

"Okay, why don't you like crowds?"

"Well that's kind of a tough question, mostly its just that I get overwhelmed easily by so many people and it puts me on edge. Now for my question, why are you so popular?"

"Hmm? I thought you knew didn't you grow up in a wizard family?"

"Well I was aware of it but we grew up where wizardry wasn't very big so I don't really know a whole lot about the wizarding world."

"Oh, and I guess you were still sleeping when Hagrid told me. When I was really young, sometime at the end of October, a man name Voldemort came to kill me, he got my parents but his spell back fired and got him instead."

"Wait, end of October like on Halloween?"

"Um, yeah I think that's what American's call it yeah, why? Is it important?"

Orion's face had paled, "Why did he come after you?"

"Dunno, Hagrid didn't say, Whats the matter you just got really pale?"

"Well lets just say you weren't the only one who lost his parents. My parents were killed the day after my birthday, the day after Halloween. It's the only time I got to come back across the Atlantic to visit them"

"Really, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I wouldn't have my dad if it hadn't happened so silver lining or something like that right besides, my Uncle Tag always said why worry about the bad it keeps happening enjoy the good, and there is nothing better than a good meal. He wasn't very good with words but if you ever get the chance to try my Aunt Sage's cooking you'll agree" Orion said as the waitress brought out their meal and got her autograph.

They managed to finish their meals rather quickly since they ate in silence both contemplating the previous conversation and the revelations of the other boy. They paid the check and Orion true to his word pulled out his own money and left a large tip. The two boys then wandered down the street and into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A small bell tinkled as they entered, they were quickly approached by a squat witch introducing herself as Madame Malkin, "Are you for Hogwarts dears? We have another boy being fitted now, just this way boys."

She lead the duo back to a few mirrors and stools where another witch scurried around a figure standing in front of the final mirror. Orion took a close look at the boy standing there, he was tall and pale with even paler blonde hair and had a faint odor of reptiles and boredom. Orion was put with Harry on a stool between him and the other boy.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" The boy's voice had a long, drawling quality to it that only confirmed the air of boredom. Both boys gave a quick nod, "My folks are both finishing the shopping," continuing in his bored drawl, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first year can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry couldn't help but sort when Orion shot him a look and mouthed Wilbur.

"Have you, your own brooms?" the boy said oblivious of the boys giggles.

"No" responded Harry while Orion gave a quick shake of his head.

"Either of you play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry responded. Orion opened his mouth to ask what exactly Quidditch was, but the boy had continued. "_I_ do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Orion had taken on a sour look to being ignored while, Harry once again replied in the negative.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

To which Harry could only reply "Mmm." The seamstress working on the boy finished putting some pins in the hem and left the room.

Orion however couldn't help himself and said, "Yeah, makes sense, so instead of being in a house you might end up having a good time in your going to bail and forget about getting any kind of schooling at all."

The pale boy shot a small glare at Orion, then turned towards the window where Hagrid stood and waved at the boys.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, right?" The boy seemingly having forgot Orion's outburst.

"He's the gamekeeper," Harry answered said a bit apprehensively.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Orion just shot the boy a cold look at this having had quite enough of this boy. He heard ice dripping from Harry's voice, when he responded, "I think he's brilliant."

"_Do_ you?" said the boy, adding a sneer . "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry said looking down. The woman returned and said to the boy, "Your good to go, dear."

"Well, I'll be seeing you two at Hogwarts then," the boy drawled, and shuffled off with barely a glance at them both, while Orion stuck his tongue out at him as he left. The two boys stood in silence until they were finished. When they were finished they payed and exited to find Hagrid standing with some ice cream cones explaining why he had stood outside for them. The trio stood just outside the shop enjoying their delicious frozen treats. Harry couldn't help but ask about the houses of the school while they stood idle, "Tha's right yeh don' know bout them do yeh. Orion didn' yeh explain it ta him?"

"Don't really know much about it myself, Dad didn't really explain it to me," he mumbled past his chocolate cone.

"Well the quick of it is, when the school founders started Hogwarts, they each made a house. See they each prided different things in students, so they'd pick those types of students and that's the house they would be in. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindors er supposed to be a brave lot, Ravenclaws er the smart ones, Hufflepuffs er the loyal ones, and Slytherins er supposed to be the cunning ones. Why did yeh boys want ter know?"

"Well a boy back in the robe store was talking about it and he said if was put in Hufflepuff he said he would leave," Harry answered as Orion muttered, "Ignorant idiot."

"Ah, bet his parents are the ones who believe Hufflepuff to be a group o' duffers, which is a bunch o' rubbish if yeh ask me, some o' the best witches and wizards I've ever met come from Hufflepuff."

"Bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry having focused on the first part of Hagrid's sentence. He let out a sudden yelp as Orion lightly punched him in the arm, and shot him a glare. Orion, trying to lift Harry's spirits, asked, "Hagrid, do you know what houses our parents were in?"

"As a matter o' fact I do. Let's see both Harry's folks were in Gryffindor, as was both Remus and yer dad, though yer mum was in Ravenclaw." This had most of the desired effect as Harry started to bombard Hagrid about his folks. The trio made their way down Diagon Alley, towards a giant store with a large ornate sign claiming the store 'Flourish and Blotts: sellers of many fine and wondrous tomes of knowledge and entertainment.' The store next to Flourish and Blotts snagged Hagrid's eye who exclaimed, "That's right, I still haven' got yer a Birthday present Harry, Orion why don' yeh go in ter Flourish and Blotts and take a look around, while I take Harry ter get his present we shouldn' be long." Orion only nodded as he took in the scope of Flourish and Blotts, his entire attention taken by what could possibly be the biggest book store he'd ever seen.

As he stepped through the doors, he couldn't help but stare at the countless stacks of books on and off the shelves. His sense of smell was on overload he could smell the older books, being imbued with the age and knowledge they carried, he smelled all of the newer books too as if freshly printed and bound. These were smells he had become used to with all bookstores, one of his favorite collections of smells actually. What he was unprepared for was the mixture of magic that had accompanied the books some of them he could smell as if the author them self had become part of the book as well as the pleasant tingle that he had come to associate with magic that inundated numerous books. It surprised him as he trailed his hand across the book's spines lined on the shelves that he could feel a pulse, almost a heartbeat, as if the books lived. He could feel the pulse stronger from most of the older books, the ones that he thought may have absorbed more magic over their lifetimes. Whenever he picked up a book the heartbeat dulled to a manageable hum. He continued to peruse the shelves until he heard a loud squeak followed by the sound of tumbling books. Quickly turning the corner of the nearest bookshelf he saw a shoe sticking out from underneath a giant pile of books.

"Help me, someone, is anyone around? Can someone help?" could be heard faintly coming from the pile. Orion strode over to the pile and began to toss books behind him digging into the pile trying to find the source of the voice. He soon found the leg belonging to the shoe as well as the rest of the person, finally moving a few more books saw a head full of bushy brown hair, and a rather red complexion.

"Thank you, I am pretty sure I would have been stuck in that pile all night," said the girl, now standing and brushing the dust off of her jeans. She appeared to be about his age, with lots of bushy brown hair and slightly large teeth. Her scent reminded him of some of the older books he had read mixed with mint and vanilla.

"Your welcome, but can you tell me how you ended up under that pile of books, I've heard of bookworms but that seemed a little much," he said while not hiding his mirth at the situation.

Her face once again flushed red, as she snapped, "Well I didn't do it on purpose, for your information I was trying to reach one of the more interesting books on a high shelf and stepped on an unstable pile and managed to bring down most of the shelving's books with me."

Orion couldn't help himself he let out another round of laughter at the girls obvious frustration, which proceeded to turn her a deeper shade of red. "Your aware that they have ladders for that right?" he chuckled.

"It was just barely out of reach, and there wasn't a ladder handy." she muttered.

"Oh really?" Orion said as he pointed a finger down the aisle to a ladder standing ready on its rollers waiting to assist customers. The girl reached maximum redness at this point, huffed "It is not funny," stamped her foot and began to walk away. Orion couldn't help but to continue laugh, but he quickly shot out his hand and grabbed her arm before she could get to far away.

"I'm sorry, although it really is amusing, I never got your name. Mine is Orion Lupin, what's yours?" Orion said apologetically.

"Hermione Granger," with which she gently removed her arm and walked off, "Hmm Hermione huh, interesting sounds familiar too?" Orion muttered. _One seems to recall it being in one of those stories written by the man famous for the tragedy of those two foolish mates. _"I think your right." Orion hearing the bell tinkle, followed quickly by a stuttering Harry thanking Hagrid for his present, began to make his way from deep in the stacks towards the front of the store. He emerged to find the giant man dwarfing the little boy who was holding a burnished brass cage with a large white feather lump inside. Harry saw Orion and ran over carrying his cage, "Orion look what Hagrid got me."

"Awesome, Harry what are you gonna name her?"

"Hadn't decided, I think I'm gonna look through some of my school books and see if I can find a really cool name."

Orion laughed, "Sounds like a good plan."

Deciding to split up to each cover a section of the list, Orion felt a directional pulse of the magic in the books leading him to many of his list, though as he about finished his search he noticed a large bound volume. The pulse suddenly stopped, he reached up and drew the book from the shelf. He studied the faded gold lettering on the front only making out two words Wolves and Within. He tucked the book into his stack found the last book he needed and headed to the front finding Harry and Hagrid standing there waiting for him. They quickly paid for the lot and left, standing out side Hagrid spoke up "Just yer wands left, Lets head ter Ollivander's no finer place to get yer wands in England" The trio bustled down to a dinky little shop with an older sign stating it to be Ollivander's. They entered to the tinkle of a small bell attached to the door, opening to a mother and son couple at the front desk being helped by an elderly wizard.

"I shall be with you in a second if you won't mind waiting while I put these wands back." Said the elderly man with more of a command than a request. The witch at the counter turned to see who had entered and her eyes widened at once. Orion winced inwardly at another admirer of Harry's till she exclaimed in a thick accent he couldn't place "Ori? Is that you my little young one?"

Orion's mouth dropped as he noticed who she was, "Aunt Marie?" The witch hustled across the room nearly knocking Harry over in her rush to sweep Orion into a twirling hug and began to place kisses about his forehead and cheeks. "It has been to long young one, I had nearly forgotten that you and Joseph would begin at Hogwarts at the same time." Still holding Orion, "I do so wish that you could have come to live with us, I do miss my sweet little Ori."

"I know auntie, but it really is better that I went with dad." Orion mumbled into the crushing arms. "Of course, of course especially Unbreakables being what they are, but I still do wish" She sighed finally putting him down. Joseph who had come over to join them grabbed him in a hug as well, though not nearly as enthusiastic as his mothers. "How have you been?" he queried letting go of his cousin. "You know same ol' same ol' hot tempered and bugging dad and Uncle Charlie. Hows it going with you?" He asked the black haired boy. "Traveling you wouldn't guess where we were just headed back from when I got my letter. It was the coolest though it even had Highland's of Scotland on it when I got it, and now I've got my wand." He said proudly displaying his new purchase. Orion gently took the offered wand and gave it a thorough examination before handing back. "Ebony and Dragon Heartstring" Joseph said proudly. Orion heard the wizard coming back and as he came in view he gave a polite clearing of his throat to let them know he was back. "Oh Ori I wish we had time to keep talking but we still have more shopping to do Joseph was so excited to get his wand he dragged me straight here the only thing that came close was his desire to visit Flourishes." She said taking Joseph's hand "It's okay Auntie."

"We'll see you on the Platform then?" she asked questions in her eyes. "Of course Auntie, I can't see just you two without seeing the rest of the Morgan Troupe," he smiled at her. With a bit of sadness, she gave him another crushing hug and tugged Joseph towards the door giving a brief, polite wave to Hagrid and Harry. "Now that's finished shall we get you measured for a wand." said the elderly gentleman as the door tinkled. "O' course, boys this is Ollivander." Hagrid introduced the man. "Yes which of you boys would like to go first?" Orion still lost in his thoughts of family hadn't noticed Harry step back towards Hagrid under the man's piercing gaze causing him to be volunteered involuntarily. "Ah mister Lupin, stick out your wand hand." Unsure what the wizard had meant Orion lifted his right arm as a measuring tape jumped to its purpose with vigor. "Hmm, let us see." Ollivander began to draw a box down then thought better of it putting it back and grabbing a second box. "I remember selling your parents their wands, all three of them," he chuckled "I was quite devastated to find out about your father's passing he had asked to apprentice under me to begin wand making, bright man that one, tall too present company excluded, his wand was Oak and a particularly spirited Dryad's hair, really quite powerful when you considered the two were a linked pair." He said as he opened the box he had been carrying and presented the slim piece of wood to Orion.

"Rather unique ingredient, a dryad's tree wood, it must be freely given if one doesn't want to lose limbs they can be somewhat bloodthirsty when it comes to their homes." Orion took the proffered wand and held it with a blank look. He soon found it pulled from his hand. "Nope let's try another, your mother on the other hand had a Aspen and Unicorn Hair, not quite as powerful and much more common type of ingredients, suited much more for the delicate and complex magics she did excel at." Orion had managed to be handed three more wands that had been quickly snatched as Ollivander had continued not once hesitating in his search. "Remus' however his was a much more difficult find for a wand that liked him as one must know the wand chooses the wizard, no one person nor wand being quite the same as another, it is very difficult to get as satisfying results with another wizards wand. Remus was very difficult to find a wand that found him favorable due to his..." Ollivander trailed off. "Hmm I wonder?" turning to peer to look Orion in the eye. Orion was about to growl when he found it odd that the instant need for dominance, the need to find ones place in the hierarchy, that always seemed to arise in him when he met anyone in the eye, was strangely, missing. "Ah been a very long time since I've had one of your kind, the dual-spirited, through my shop." Ollivander whispered low enough for only Orion's ears. He quickly turned and disappeared into the back of the shop.

As quickly as he had disappeared, he was back. "I've had this wand for many years very unusual construction. It is made of Rowan wood with a spiral core of Artemis' Tear and Dragon Heartstring, thirteen inches very rigid. Go ahead give it a wave." As Orion put his hand on the slender rod he swore for a brief moment he heard the moons call run through him as well as a spark of electricity leave a tingle through his whole body. Upon waving it red and silver sparks swept the air and a hum of eerily beautiful music rang through the store. "Ah the chords of the hunt, its rare to hear that, I thank you, Mr. Lupin." Ollivander said amidst Harry's polite claps and Hagrid's cheering. Orion couldn't help but to grip his wand firmer feeling as if something had been slipped into alignment and relief filled his body. He did pose a question to Ollivander, "You said it was a spiral core, what does that mean?"

"Simply put Mr. Lupin because you are one of those who has more than a touch of Wyld Magic in you a regular core wouldn't suffice, there needs to be another core, one for the Wyld Magic and Wizard's Magic each, to help the two types of magic work in tune. Much like Harmony and Melody in music allowing it to work much better together than either piece alone. It doesn't necessarily make your wand anymore powerful than a wand without it, more along the lines of a different path to reach the same end. Though you should find this interesting Mr. Lupin, your secondary core the Artemis' Tear has other names as well, the Moon's Tear or Lunar Sapphire." Mr. Ollivander finished with a twinkle in his eye only Orion seemed to catch.

Ollivander turned to the other two in the shop, "Now that we have Mr. Lupin's wand found how about we find one for you Mr. Potter." Ollivander began to flit around his shop once more pulling boxes in his pursuit for a match. His search took just slightly longer than the one for Orion had. "Hmm.. tricky customer – I wonder, here Mr. Potter try this unusual construction Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple." As Harry grasped his wand Orion felt power surge through the room even before Harry had waved his wand, and red and gold sparks streamed from the end. Hagrid once more started to cheer as Orion clapped. Ollivander however had become rather pensive. "Curious, curious, curious." "Sorry sir, but what's curious?" "Well Mr. Potter, it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other just one other, It was placed in a yew wand and was quite powerful however, it is also the wand wielded by the one who gave you that scar." He said as he pointed at Harry's forehead. "Now that will be seven galleons a piece? Would you like them boxed or with you?" The group paid for their wands and left with mixed feelings.

"Alrigh' boys lets see about gettin' yer home." As they left Diagon Alley the boys remained quiet pondering the day's events. They exited the Leaky Cauldron and Hagrid had Orion phone his uncle to have a car sent for them. Shortly a large SUV pulled up and the boys loaded into the vehicle as the driver got out and loaded the luggage only sparing a second to look at Hagrid. "Alrigh' I'm gonna head to yer house faster and explain the situation ter see if its alrigh fer Harry to stay with yer Orion. Specially since I'm not so sure this'll hold me and I need ter stop at teh hospital to take care of these rodents." Hagrid said as he patted the pocket with the changed Dursley's Nodding, Orion watched Hagrid head back into the Leaky Cauldron as the vehicle left. Both boys having had such a large day succumbed to sleep on the drive, only waking as the vehicle drove over the gravel road up to Orion's home.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Orion couldn't help smiling at his home as he exited the big vehicle. He went around back to help the driver unload the unusual parcels from the back. "Don't worry son I'll get these." Orion nodded and began to pat his pockets to see if he had any leftover bills to give the driver. The driver chuckled, "Don't worry about that either, Charles already had it taken care of." Orion nodded once again a little startled that the driver had known his uncle, but thought nothing more of it as he went to stand next to Harry. "Welcome to my place Harry." He said smiling. Harry just stared at the large house, "You live here?" "Yep," Orion said laughing. "It's actually much more cozy inside," he said as he led Harry through the gate and to the front door. He opened the door and stepped inside hoping to find his father waiting for him. Instead he saw Charles through the archway into the kitchen sitting sipping tea with Hagrid. "Uncle Charlie? Where's dad?" Charles looked over his shoulder at Orion who quickly made sure to lower his eyes. "He is running some errands for me, that seem to be taking longer than I previously thought." He said inflecting it with the knowledge that it was pack business and to not press it in front of non-pack. "Now let me see our guest, who seems to be hiding behind you." Harry ashamedly stepped out from behind Orion. Charles rose and walked into the entryway his senses filling him in on much more than the boy would have thought.

He could hear that the boy's breathing and heart beat were strong enough, and there didn't seem to be the smell of any fresh wounds healing just much older ones scabbed over, from the way the already too big clothes hung from him he could tell that the boy could definitely stand to gain some weight. He took notice of Harry's behavior as well, he seemed to be doing a surprisingly successful job of making him self seem much less of a presence than he should have, trying to hide the strong spirit and defiance the boy had about himself, mostly likely to make whoever picked on him to find him less interesting. "Well child what is your name, it would not do for me to call you child or boy while you are here." "It's Harry sir, Harry Potter." "Well Harry very nice to meet you, Hagrid here has already explained the situation and we are quite happy to have you here with us. Be prepared though we eat big meals here so be sure to have a healthy appetite with you. Now if you excuse me I have some work I must take care of." With that Charles quietly left the room.

Hagrid stood up and came from the kitchen, "Alright boys here are yer tickets, train leaves September 1st, I've got some Hogwarts business to get back ter, have a nice month boys."

Harry was amazed at the amount of food placed in front of him that first morning at Orion's house. It looked like a small buffet, platters of eggs and hash browns, mountains of pancakes and waffles, and two large jugs of maple syrup as well as an assortment of fruits and pitchers of Orange Juice. "Orion, you guys didn't have to go to the trouble of all this for me," Harry said thinking this was on his account. "Hmm, oh no Harry we usually eat about this maybe a little less but not much" Orion laughed as he began to heap food onto his plate. What followed, Harry would later describe as one of the happiest months of his young life.

"Hurry boys, we need to get you on the platform," Remus yelled. "Dad where are we going I don't see a Platform 9 ¾." Remus only smiled and urged them on. The station was packed with regular commuters as well as tourists and they were getting more than their fair share of strange looks rushing through barely paying attention to the other patrons in the station. "Here we are boys," Remus said proudly standing next a divider between platform 9 and platform 10. "Umm...Dad?" Orion looked as if he where slightly questioning his father's sanity. "Trust your, Father a little bit Orion." Lupin slowly moved his back to the barrier leaned and then in a heartbeat disappeared as if he had never been standing there at all. Both Orion's and Harry's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Then just as suddenly as he had disappeared Lupin was back. "Come on boys we'll be late if we don't hurry along. Just take your carts aim them at the divider and go." Harry and Orion quickly shot rock, paper, scissors to pick who would go first, something they both had begun doing whenever a decision was left when one of them had to go first usually when it came to using their shared bathroom in the mornings. Having lost Harry quickly hustled towards the wall when as Orion blinked he disappeared. "Alright Orion before you go through, I just wanted to say I'm so proud of you, I now we didn't get to spend much time with each other when you got back from Diagon Alley, but I want you to know I love you very much son." Lupin leaned down and gave a hug to Orion, which Orion gladly returned, "I love you to Dad." Letting go of their hug Lupin took Orion by the shoulders and aimed him at the barrier. Leaning down he whispered into Orion's ear, "Your turn." Lupin gave a small shove and started Orion running towards the barrier. Orion was amazed as he felt the barrier, tingle over his skin as he parted the barrier and found himself on Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

Well that chapter's finally over, bout time. As for the next chapter who knows i'm still working on it.

Next chapter: Bookworms, Dirt covered noses, and lackey gorillas

Some good impressions and Some bad impressions

An old hat starts new adventures


End file.
